Don't Leave
by riridono
Summary: They had always tried to kill each other, what happens when fate steps in and one of their deaths becomes immanent? WesXChris
1. Unable to Save You

In all his years of hatred for the younger man lying before him, Wesker finally came to the realization that Chris' death was never something that he had ever really wanted. No, he didn't like this Chris, pathetic and weak. The man wasn't even strong enough to get up from the bed, let alone fight off Wesker.

Wesker had run the tests over and over, but no matter how many times he looked at the blood panels and biopsies, they all told him the same thing; that Chris was dying.

Wesker slammed a fist down on the desk causing the piles of papers to float and fall to the floor. The wood groaned under the pressure of his strength. The blonde did not like being out of control, and Chris' inevitable death was far beyond his grasp.

The loud slam caused Chris to stir and slowly open his eyes. He weakly sat up and groggily opened his eyes to find Wesker staring at him through his sunglasses intently.

"What the fuck! You're dead!" He stated in disbelief. "I know I killed you in that volcano!" Chris' hands scrambled around looking for his gun and holster that he was no longer wearing. Out of breath he glared at Wesker, trying his best to look tough despite his current predicament.

"Obviously you failed, because I'm just fine," Wesker replied in monotone. He dared not let any emotion slip through his voice and betray his true feelings to Chris. How very like his former subordinate, to keep putting up a tough front even at his lowest.

"How the hell did I get here? What are you planning this time Wesker?" Chris demanded of his former Captain.

"Always so full of questions Chris… None of that really matters now."

Chris didn't like how wistful Wesker sounded. Besides the B.O.W was always up to something.

"What?" Chris asked quietly, confused by Wesker's cryptic answer. He noticed his handgun lying on the desk beside Wesker. Of course that's where it was, he could never catch a break when it came to his never-ending battle with the monster. The brunette pushed himself off the bed and tried to get to his feet to make a dash for the gun. But all that he ended up doing was feebly falling to the floor. He caught himself roughly with his palms on the ground. "What'd you do to me?" he whispered threateningly at the older man.

Wesker made his way towards Chris and tried to help him off the floor and back onto the bed. As soon as he reached a hand out Chris batted it away angrily.

"I said what did you do to me?" he yelled. Chris became more and more belligerent the stranger Wesker acted towards him. It was almost as if he was getting Wesker's sympathy, and that was the last thing he wanted. After all it was probably just another one of his sick and twisted games enacted and meant to cause torment when all was said and done.

"Nothing," Wesker uttered softly. He kneeled down to Chris' level as he watched the man struggle to get up. It was a valiant effort, but of no use.

"I'm not in the mood to play your games Wesker!"

"This isn't a game Christopher."

"Don't call me that, and stop trying to… do whatever it is you're trying to do!" he demanded as he once again weakly slapped Wesker's hands away with the sweep of an arm. He continued to try and push himself to his feet. "C'mon legs, work," he whispered in a pleading tone.

At this point Wesker was growing angry. Chris' attitude was more than frustrating and he wanted to put an end to it. In one swift motion Wesker lifted Chris up like a rag doll and threw him back on the bed. Chris had a sharp intake of breath as the move caught him by surprise. The blonde then stood motionless beside the bed staring down at the brunette, trying to plot his next course of action.

Chris took this as an opportunity to try and attack the man. He took a pitiful swing at Wesker, who dodged it with ease. The sway caused him to lose his balance and begin to topple off the bed once again. But Wesker caught Chris just in time. He had one hand on the younger man's chest and the other gripping his forearm tightly. Their faces were close, not even a finger length apart as they stared one another down. Chris could see those magma colored eyes turn even more red through the sunglasses.

He couldn't figure out what had Wesker acting so weird. He knew he was definitely up to something, just what exactly he had yet to figure out. This situation was entirely too frustrating. Why couldn't he move? What was wrong with his body? And why was Wesker acting so strange? Usually when they were this close they were pounding the living daylights out of each another. Out of all the questions Chris was pondering, he only let one escape from his lips.

"You never stay dead," he whispered, "why do you keep haunting me?" Wesker could swear he heard a soft whimper under the words as the left Chris' mouth. His blue eyes looked pained, and tired. It was true; Chris was tired of fighting this ghost. Their never-ending rivalry was exhausting and if Chris could never end it, never win, then what was the point?

"I could ask the same of you Christopher." Wesker said as he pulled away after helping Chris to lie back on the mattress. Chris' eyes narrowed in thought, trying to decipher Wesker's words. The blonde turned his back to his weaker counterpart. "I'm rather tired of fighting you Chris, although it has been an enjoyable endeavor, yet a seemingly fruitless one."

"You think I like chasing you halfway across the planet every time you decide to cause a biohazard somewhere?" he retorted bitterly. "I never wanted to fight you, you're the one who started this whole thing, not me."

"If you could only see what I'm trying to accomplish-"

"Accomplish?" Chris scoffed sitting up and resting on his elbows. "You mean wiping out mankind in the name of your ridiculous research and master race of genetic freaks? Yeah, you're right Wesker that makes total sense. Oh, and you being a God, that too. I don't know why I didn't see how inspired and brilliant the whole idea was before. My apologies…" Every word was dripping with sarcasm.

Fine, Chris wanted to play that way? Wesker could play too. He glimpsed back over his shoulder and sneered.

"You're dying Chris. How unfortunate that I won't be able to end your life with my own hands…"

"What do you mean? You did this didn't you? You lying bastard you just injected me with something." Wesker ignored Chris and made his way back over to the desk. Chris's gun caught his eye and he stared down at it for a long time silently contemplating. "You don't even have the courage to fight me like a man. Hiding behind your viruses and monsters, you're nothing but a coward Wesker."

For as weak a state that Chris was in his mouth never seemed to falter once. The older man reached down slowly and picked up the Samurai Edge Berretta. The very same one that had been made specially for all the S.T.A.R.S members oh so long ago. He ran his finger along the barrel; admiring the exceptional condition that Chris had kept it in for all these years. He spun around and aimed at Chris from across the room.

"A coward?" He sneered. "You're far to ignorant and blind to understand anything, aren't you Chris? That mouth of yours always got you in trouble back in S.T.A.R.S. Even now you never know when to shut up. If I had really wanted to, I could have killed you a hundred times over."

"Then why didn't you?" Chris prodded arrogantly.

"You, my dear Chris, just weren't worth the effort." Chris scoffed in reply and rolled his eyes.

"Well now's your chance." He bated.

"For once you're right, but why would I want to put a bullet in your head," Wesker lowered the gun, "when I could watch you die slowly and painfully from your disease?"

This last statement confused Chris.

Disease?

He wasn't sick.

Wesker must have injected him with some new virus or something.

But that seemed below Wesker. The B.O.W was right, if he had wanted to kill him he would have by now, and he certainly wouldn't have done it in such a conniving way. Through all their battles over the years Wesker had always been straightforward with him. This he couldn't deny. He knew that Wesker wouldn't want their "competition" to end in such a pathetic way. He hadn't been feeling well for a while now actually. But Chris thought it was just a bug or something. Or perhaps he'd been working to hard. Exhaustion, yeah that's all it was. He always joked about how overworked and underpaid he was and the reality of it all was catching up with him in the past few weeks.

Wesker watched Chris as his expressions changed while deep in thought. He knew it was all beginning to sink in and that Chris was piecing everything together. Chris wasn't exactly the fastest racecar at the track. He moved over to the bed and Chris looked up at him. His blue eyes seeming to search for answers in his ex superior's face. The cocky attitude long since vanished from his current demeanor.

"The headaches, night sweats, lethargy, difficulty breathing, chest pain, those were all symptoms Chris. You're at stage three; muscle weakness has already presented itself. Soon to follow will be loss of sight and episodes of delusion. And it's only going to get worse." The minute the last part left his mouth he regretted it. Instilling fear into a defeated Chris Redfield wasn't pleasurable in the least bit. But he wouldn't lie to the man.

Chris let Wesker's words settle in and his breathing became rapid and shallow. He stared blankly ahead, eyes unfocused and chest heaving.

"Christopher?" Wesker questioned concern apparent in his voice. Chris didn't answer, only the sound of his breathing echoed throughout the small room. Wesker came to the side of the bed and pulled off a glove with his teeth. He bent down and placed a hand on the sick man's forehead. He felt slightly hotter than he had an hour ago. Chris took that as the chance he needed. He lunged with his arms, grabbing the arm with the Samurai Edge in it. He pulled the barrel of the gun so that it was flush against his chest. There would be no question of whether or not the bullet hit if the trigger was pulled now. It would go straight through his heart and that would be the end of it.

Chris' gripped the handgun tightly, his hand resting over Wesker's own, his thumb set on the trigger shaking.

"You aren't lying." It was more of a statement than a question. The two had known each other long enough to have a general understanding of each other's mannerisms. Therefore Chris knew the blonde was being honest.

"No." Wesker had never seen the brunette act this way before. Chris was anything but suicidal, but now his old Captain wasn't so sure.

Chris chose now to make eye contact with the other man. He used his free hand to reach up and pull off the dark sunglasses and tossed them on the floor.

"You didn't do this to me did you?"

Wesker chose his words carefully. He didn't want to do anything to push Chris over the edge and cause him to pull the trigger. Even with his super human speed, he wasn't sure he could get the gun out of the way in the short amount of time it took Chris to flex his thumb.

"No, neither I or even Umbrella had a part in this. You were just… unlucky Chris."

At this comment Chris began to laugh somewhat hysterically.

"Unlucky? Unlucky? That's the understatement of the century. First I'm left in that crazy mansion to die as a part of some insane research. Then I find that one of the people I trust most in the world has betrayed me and everyone I care about. And the whole thing was set up by yours truly." Chris began to shake somewhat as he spoke. "I've been trapped my whole life fighting the mess that you and Umbrella left in your wake. I just wanted a normal life without all this bullshit. And to top it off," Chris took a deep and shaky breath, "I find out from my worst enemy that I'm dying from some disease I didn't even know I had, and the worst part is, Wesker… You feel sorry for me. I can see it in your eyes. I'm too pathetic for you to even kill now. I failed, my whole life I've failed. I even failed at dying by your hands. What a perfectly fitting way to end it all."

His blue eyes shut slowly and Wesker knew he didn't have much time left to stop Redfield from doing something irreversible.

Without thinking Wesker did something he never even dreamt of.

He slammed his mouth over Chris' and used his free hand to pull the other man in closer and prevent him from backing away. Chris' eyes shot open wide from shock. Never in a million years did he think Albert Wesker would be kissing him. This was a dream, it was all some weird dream; it had to be. Wesker's tongue pushed against Chris' lips and gained entrance to the inside of his mouth where he trailed it all over tasting his former subordinate thoroughly.

With Chris distracted he managed to get the gun out of his grasp and he made sure to throw it out of reach. He then pushed Chris back flat on to the bed with a hand resting on his chest. Chris complied easily enough, still in utter shock from the current situation. Wesker broke contact and stared down at Chris, his eyes heavy and distant. Chris had stopped shaking by now and only concentrated on the blonde man looming over him on his hands and knees. Wesker had planted a hand on either side of Chris' head and his lower body was now straddling his waist.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Chris whispered.

"You should know by now, I don't joke."

Chris gulped. He had never had another man on top of him before. Never did he think he would be intimate with a man, let alone Wesker. Chris turned his head to the side, finding Wesker's gaze too intense. In response he felt a callused hand rest against the side of his face and pull him back towards eye contact.

"Look at me Chris." Wesker ordered.

"Why are you doing this? You've already won. Why do you have to destroy me again?" The brunette shut his eyes tightly trying to block out the feeling of Wesker's thumb caressing the side of his neck. It felt good. Wesker touching him didn't send repulsion rushing through him like he had initially thought it would. But this was wrong. Even if he was dying he couldn't let this happen. Not that he had the strength to fight off the other man.

"Just relax. I know you want this too. Don't deny yourself…" Wesker whispered in his ear and it sent chills down his spine.

Strangely, Chris found his hands wandering up to find Wesker's waist and slipping under his shirt to feel hard muscle under taught skin. He slid them up feel his hard pectorals and found himself enjoying the feel, vey much so. Wesker sighed as the younger man's cool hands slid over his nipples, causing them to harden. Chris concentrated on simply feeling, his eyes still sealed tightly closed.

"Open your eyes Christopher."

"Then stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" The blonde growled impatiently.

"Like…prey…"

"Fine." With that Wesker moved his mouth down to Chris's neck and began to nip at it teasingly. Chris' eyes shot wide open and he moaned lightly as the warm velvety heat of Wesker's tongue made short work of him. Chris gripped on Wesker's ribcage, his nails digging into his back.

Wesker moved south and after lifting Chris up to a sitting position in order to remove his shirt. Chris's hands found purchase on Wesker's strong upper arms as the man moved lower and lower, his tongue lavishing sweet spots along the way. Chris rested on his elbows; breathing heavily and intently watching Wesker make his body grow more aroused. When Wesker reached Chris's lower regions he was already hard and eager. Chris spread his legs for the man as he undid his pants and pulled them off with practiced ease. Chris was now entirely nude and completely at Wesker's mercy. The blonde smirked up at Chris and ran a hand up a well-muscled thigh. This smirk was different from his usual ones though. It was somewhat softer and not as cruel as the ones Chris was used to seeing from the man.

Wesker sat up and stood from the bed. He removed his own clothes languidly, teasing Chris by taking his time. Once removed Chris could see that Wesker was just as turned on as he was. Wesker was pale and perfect, Chris wanted to reach out and pull him down on top of himself, but before he had a chance, Wesker was back where he was before with his mouth dangerously close to Chris' dick.

"I hate you," Chris sighed.

"I know," was all Wesker said before taking Chris's arousal into his mouth. Chris' head fell back in pleasure and he let out a throaty moan as Wesker's warmth engulfed his member. Chris' hands ran through blonde locks and gripped tightly as he took him deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"Oh god, please… "Chris muttered and he tried to push deeper into Wesker's throat. Wesker placed a hand on Chris' hips to try and prevent the brunette's wide girth from gagging him. He used his free hand to tug at Chris' balls and massage the skin there.

Finally Wesker came up for air and leered down at Chris.

"You stopped," Chris whimpered.

"Don't fret Chris, we aren't even close to being done…"

Wesker once again smashed his lips down roughly against Chris' and Chris could taste himself in the blonde's mouth. This time he kissed him back methodically, making sure to memorize all of Wekser's weak spots. Their tongues danced together before Wesker pulled away slowly with Chris's bottom lip between his teeth. He let Chris catch his breathe before delving two fingers into his partner's mouth and pumping them in and out. Chris moaned and after he was sure they were wet enough he removed them.

He took one of them and teased Chris' entrance before pushing in gently. The younger man winced in discomfort.

"Relax and this will be easier." Wesker ordered.

"That's easy for you to say." He wiggled his hips trying to grow accustomed to the uncomfortable full feeling of Wesker's finger inside him. The feeling only became tighter when Wesker added a second finger.

"Hold still," the blonde commanded as he pumped his finger in and out of him.

"But Wes- Oh God…ffffuck…" Wesker had crooked his fingers and hit just the right spot inside of Chris. The uncomfortable feeling dissipated as pure pleasure ran through his body. He thrust back on Wesker's fingers and tried to get him to hit that bundle of nerves again. All too soon Chris felt Wesker's fingers retreat leaving him all too empty.

"No!" Chris stated worriedly looking at the magma-eyed man helplessly.

Chris draped an arm around Wesker's neck and wrapped his other hand around the older man's erection.

"Please Wesker, fuck me. I want you inside of me," Chris begged. He didn't need to be asked twice. He removed Chris' hand and steadied himself with his hands on Chris' hips as he pushed himself slowly into the other man. If the brunette thought he had felt full before then this was insanity. Wesker was gifted in that region to say the least.

"Chris?"

"…I'm alright, move."

Wesker began to pump in and out of Chris. He had to hold himself back from thrusting as hard as he could in fear of hurting the man underneath him. Chris' eyes watered and he bit by bit began to adjust to the size. One deep thrust later and Wesker had Chris writhing in pleasure. He continued to plunge deep inside of him and hit that wonderful area causing Chris to beg for more. Chris' muscles tightened around him and shot waves of pleasure through Wesker's body as well as he fucked the other man.

All of a sudden Wesker pulled out and flipped Chris on his stomach. He forced himself back in roughly. Chris was on his hands and knees thrusting back and helping to impale himself on Wesker's thick member. He reached around a grabbed Chris' own arousal and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"I'm close, please don't stop…" With a few more pumps Chris came in his hand screaming out his partner's name as he did so.

"Chris, you're so tight," he whispered as he pressed his body to the line of Chris'. He bit down on the other man's ear lobe as his thrusts became more sporadic. Chris whimpered and shivered in response, his body over sensitized from his completion.

Wesker wrapped his free arm around Chris' waist and used his other hand to pull the brunette's hair as he fought for himself to come. His mouth let out hot breath next to Chris' ear.

"Chris I need you. You can't leave me. You're mine" Wesker's voice sounded desperate, and somewhat…sad.

Chris arched his back and Wesker felt himself spill his seed into Chris. He continued to rock into him until the orgasm faded. They both fell flat on the bed exhausted. Wesker pulled out of Chris rolled onto his side, pulling the other man with him and holding him tight against him. Chris relaxed into the spoon, not something he ever expected to be doing with Albert Wesker.

"I won't let you die Chris," Wesker whispered softly. He didn't know if he could really save the man in his arms. It was unlikely, but he couldn't lose Chris, not now.

"I don't know why, but I believe you," Chris replied holding tightly to Wesker's arms that were wrapped around him.

They lay there, neither speaking, both just basking in the afterglow and enjoying the moment while it lasted. It was almost jarring when Wesker broke the silence.

"I have to know, why did you keep the Samurai Edge?"

"It reminded me of happier times I guess. I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." He laughed softly, "Kind of like you with me."

* * *

So random sappy oneshot. I'll continue it though if you think I should let me know. I know they were kinda OOC, but Chris was dying! ;-; So sad… Let me know if you want me to keep this going, thanks…


	2. Delusions of Love

Hey Riridono here again!

Been really sick lately and missed two days of class so there is a lot of time on my hands. _

I don't own anything RE except for Chris and Wesker's sick obsession with one another lol… not my fault capcom made them scream each other's names through the whole damn game… It gives me CRAVINGS… XD

* * *

There was so much bile… How could that much waste come from inside of him? He hadn't eaten anything in days. The dry heaves were the worst, his body fighting to dispel everything from his system even though there was nothing left to give. Sweat dripped down his brow, his body over heated from the exertion.

"Make it stop…" he begged between the convulsions of his abdomen.

"You know I can't do that Chris," Wesker stated somewhat unsympathetically standing next to the bed. He adjusted the IV bag carefully. The catheter ran the yellow liquid into Chris's arm.

"I can't take this anymore!" he screamed chucking the container across the room.

It hit the wall with a loud clang and rattled on the ground.

"Do you want to live, or not?" Wesker threatened, getting right in the other man's face.

"At this point Wesker… I'm beginning not to care anymore."

"You're being juvenile, it's just some pain. Deal with it and it will be over soon."

"Juvenile? Do you know what its like to feel this much agony all the time? I can only handle so much…"

"Don't preach to me about pain Christopher, I've been through more of it then you know. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. It's the weak who let it overwhelm and kill them. Is that what you are, weak?"

"I think I've proven that I'm anything but weak. I managed to nearly take you out three times, didn't I?"

"Then fight it."

"I'm tired of fighting," Chris stated half-heartedly but still anger laced his tone.

As much fun as it is wallowing in a pool of your own self loathing, I have work to do." Wesker stormed out of the room, the conversation had left him with a bitter resentment.

Chris ripped the IV from his arm and stormed after the blonde.

"Don't just leave when I'm fucking talking to you!" he screamed as he followed behind him.

Wait how was he walking? The medicine must have been working better than he thought. With all the horrible symptoms it had better. His stomach did a back flip and he grimaced.

"Go back to bed Chris," Wesker demanded coldly never breaking his stride once.

"You think just because I let you fuck me that you can tell me what to do?"

That got Wesker's attention.

"No," he turned to the ill man and none too gently hoisted him over his shoulder and made his way back to the other room. "I think because I'm trying to save your pathetic life. Now be a good dog," he threw Chris to the bed like a ragdoll, "and stay."

The brunette grunted at the unnecessary force as Wesker held down his arm roughly while searching in the cabinet for a fresh catheter. When he found it he ripped it from its package and grabbed Chris' hand. The young marksman had ruined any viable veins in his arm by rashly tearing out the previous one.

"Make a fist," Wesker ordered impatiently.

"So I can finally deck you in your smug face?" Chris replied haughtily.

Wesker smirked menacingly and shoved the needle in none too gently causing Chris to hiss. To be honest, Wesker preferred this Chris to the fragile one he had witnessed earlier. He'd have to intentionally piss the brunette off more often. It renewed his sense of vigor and drive to fight.

"Jill was never this difficult." He watched the tip of the catheter fill with blood, indicating that he had hit the vein, no thanks to Chris' lack of cooperation.

"That's because you destroyed her mind, you bastard!"

"Oh that was never my intention. She just happened to be a necessary casualty on the road to your destruction."

"What?" Chris hissed as Wesker attached the drip once again and the stinging yellow medicine made its way into his veins.

"I mean," he punctuated the words by grasping Chris' chin and forcing him to make eye contact, "that I started ravaging your mind long before Jill's. You were just too stupid to realize it."

"How dare you use Jill just to get to me."

"Does it really surprise you that much Chris? You're even slower then I thought."

Chris didn't understand what was happening. Yesterday Wesker had been so kind to him, forthcoming even. But now every word that slipped from his pale lips seemed to be driven towards the goal of causing Chris duress. It was like it had never happened. He was beginning to come to terms with just how bipolar Wesker really was.

"Just get out," Chris uttered defeated as he pulled out of the other man's grasp.

"Missing the more tender me Christopher?" he purred. It was almost as if the B.O.W. had read his mind. "Unlike Jillian, I've always given you what you need, not necessarily what you wanted."

"What are you going on about now?"

"I mean after Kijuju. You treated her so cruelly; after all she had been through. You took out all your misplaced aggressions on her when all she ever was was kind towards you. Now I know you better," he growled, "I know how you operate. Sometimes you just need a kick in the right direction. Force is what you needed, not compassion."

Chris stared at him puzzled. "You were never there, how would you know?" His words hid a double meaning that escaped Chris, but Wesker understood all to well.

"Oh, I was there… I've always been there."

"You've been watching us this whole time haven't you?

"How could I not? After all, I'm a part of you."

"Did you also watch when Jill and I made love?" he questioned bitterly.

"If you can call it that Chris. I especially enjoyed it when my name was the one on your lips when you came."

Chris' eyes widened in shock.

"That never happened."

"But it did, just a few days ago in fact," the blonde replied smugly. Now Chris was really confused.

"You're lying…"

"The only one lying here, is you to yourself."

With that Wesker left the room, but not before leaving Chris with a haunting fact, "I told you the delusions would only get worse…"

* * *

Jill looked at the bed. The room seemed entirely all too empty even though that wasn't the case. At least the other in the room wasn't referring to him again. The current state of things though still depressing, was better then the previous one. They had been in love, more connected to each other then any other people they had known. Going through an incident as traumatizing as Arklay had done that though. It made you realize what was important and what wasn't, being that close to death. But this was nothing like the mansion. At least then they could fight. She had never felt so helpless before until this very moment. Even with Nemesis chasing her through the desolated streets of Raccoon city she was able to fight. But now she was of no help. Not even her presence was known. Touching him had been a mistake, trying to bridge the intimacy gap this had caused by physical touch. But for a moment, if only that, she had just wanted to feel again; feel something besides this despair that had taken over their lives.

But when he had called out that name everything had changed. She became conscious of the fact that all the past years had been a lie; a lie she desperately wanted back. They say that the truth will set you free, but for her it had only ensnared her deeper in her own misery.

It was his fault. He had been the cause of all their problems from the start. She had always equated the deep-rooted obsession with revenge. In fact she had heard the words slip from his thin lips on more than one occasion.

_"How much do you think Chris will suffer after he finds out what I've done Jill? What we've done. I can't wait to see his face contorted in disgust when he discovers how you've been… defiled…"_

He had raped her, over and over. But more so then the physical horror of what he had done to her, it had been much worse for Chris. At least with his crimes on her they had been concrete actions, deliberate in their maliciousness. He had taken her by force, using her as a pawn just for the sake of inflicting harm upon his most hated rival. She had never told Chris. He had been enough of a mess after Kijuju. With Chris, his actions had been darker, more sinister. He had in a way raped Chris' psyche; stealing from him any sense of peace he would ever know. Twisted claws had been wrapped so deeply around his mind that he would never be free no matter how much time passed. That was clear now more then ever.

Until now she hadn't been able to figure out why Chris' mental state had progressively gone down the gutter after Africa. At first she thought it was guilt over letting the B.O.W. use her in his devious plans, but she soon saw it was much more then that.

One of the most disturbing instances had been one day when she had come over to see him. He had been sitting on the couch in the dark. The city lights that poured in through the terrace window had illuminated his face. The look in his eyes could only be described as derision. He laughed to himself at what seemed to be nothing in particular.

_"Chris, what are you doing? Are you okay?"_

She knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers only to find that they were covered in blood.

"_Chris what the hell did you do?"_

_"What did I do Jill?" he mocked. "Since when were you together enough to play therapist, hmm?"_

His words had hurt. She had ended up slapping him in the face and storming out. She had been the only person that had remained by him through it all, how could he have been so cruel?

She had found out later that he had tried to kill himself earlier in the night. If she had known that she would have never left him alone no matter what spiteful words he had attacked her with. Apparently he had called Claire hysterically repeating that he couldn't forget and asking her why. She had also found out from the younger Redfield that he had admitted to trying to jump off a bridge, but that he had blacked out. Claire had begged him to call Jill seeing as how she herself was halfway across the country with Terrasave unable to be of much assistance. But he claimed he was fine after venting and that it was just a fluke. Claire and Jill decided to report the incident anyway, immediately landing him at the BSAA's shrink.

Jill had been requested to sit in on a few of his now required sessions, although Chris didn't seem to thrilled with the idea.

_"How did seeing Albert Wesker alive again make you feel agent Redfield?" the therapist asked in analyzing fashion._

_ "What do you think asshole? Fucking pissed." He replied defensively._

_ "Chris don't be rude, he's just trying to help." Jill had cut in. She placed a hand on his arm gently. He shoved it off like her contact had burned. Standing, he made his way for the door but, before walking out and slamming it behind him he turned back to his partner and the therapist glaring._

_"You know how the both of you can help? Leave me the fuck alone..."_

Him stirring in the bed drew her out of her thoughts and she went to his bedside.

"Chris," she whispered with a soft smile not quite reaching her opened his eyes slowly.

"Please don't be mad," he pleaded, voice breathy.

"Why would I be mad? I can never stay mad at you," She rested a hand tenderly on his head.

"She didn't mean anything to me you know."

"Who Chris?"

"Jill of course. It was you I wanted. So don't be mad." He reached for her hand and moved it down his body until he forced it to make contact with his now all too obvious erection. She blushed and tried to pull her hand away, but he held it tight.

"You're in no condition for this," she stated flustered. "Just who do you think I am?"

"Quit playing coy and just fuck me Albert." At this point tears filled Jill's eyes and she wrenched from his grip and ran out of the hospital room. She could only take so much.

This was by far the worst delusion he had had yet. If this disease didn't stop or end Chris' life soon, it was going to be the death of both him and Jill.

"Albert, don't leave me alone…" he muttered before weakly drifting off to sleep again.

"Don't leave me alone…"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Lol…

Chris is crazy yey! The apartment part with Jill was a reference to the viral advertisements that were released in promotion for the fifth game. I thought those were so cool, so I was kind of let down when the actual game came out and Chris wasn't all disturbed the whole time.

I adore PTSD Chris and think his character would have been a hundred times more amazing in that game if they had followed through with that. Example being I think he should have twitched or something when Sheva said the word partner. Not only did she say it 8 million times, lol, but it should've put him in the fetal position or made him punch a wall considering what happened to Jill and all. But oh well… so yes I'm following through with PTSD Chris because I love him and I want Wesker to have his gay babies lol.

Sorry this one is short and has a vomit reference at the start. I've been really sick from my post surgery meds/the surgery itself so I felt like torturing Chris with how I've been feeling. Dry heaves suck balls and not in the yummy way lol…

So in ending of my rambling please REVIEW. I continued this story because I got so much input on the first chapter and I'd like to hear more so I will be inspired to continue it even further. It was originally supposed to be a one shot so go team!


End file.
